A Beauthifull Thief and A Handsome Vampier
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Jung Yunho terjerat pesona 'kecantikan' seorang pencuri yang tak lain adalah Mahasiswa baru satu fakultasnya Kim Jaejoong atau dalam dunia hitam ia dikenal dengan nama Black Rose Shine  Mawar Hitam kematian .../Don't like don't read !pliss review chap 3up
1. Chapter 1

halo! gw kembali bawa fic baru! #langsung diimpuk reader. (Reader: yang lain aja belum di tamatin..ini malah bawa fic baru laven: abis...gwkan lagi punya ide dari pada mubazir mending disaluinkan? hehe) iya gw lagi kebanjiran ide diluar fic yang udah gw buat. Jadi mohon untuk dibaca dan mohon juga buat review! hehe...udah langsung baca aja deh ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Beautifull Thief<strong>

**Pair : YunJae only.**

**Author : Laven agrava gaciall 134 & Jiji Yunjae 4ever**

**Summary** : _Jung Yunho terjerat pesona 'kecantikan' seorang pencuri yang tak lain adalah Mahasiswa baru satu fakultasnya Kim Jaejoong atau dalam dunia hitam ia dikenal dengan nama Black Rose Shine (Mawar Hitam kematian)_  
><em>Ya begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Jaejoong, sang beautifull thief kita juga terpesona dengan ketampanan dan mata musang Yunho, namun dibalik ketampanan dan tajamnya tatapan Yunho, Yunho menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar bahwa ia adalah seorang atau makhluk terkutuk bernama vampire.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jaejoong POV<em>**

* * *

><p>Aku memasuki gerbang besar dihadapanku dengan langkah santai, semua orang yang aku lewati menatapku dengan berbagai pandangan ada yang kagum, sinis dll, namun semua itu tak kuperhatikan aku hanya terus melangkah hingga aku melihat sebuah gedung besar dan tinggi tersuguh didepan mataku.<p>

Oh, ya maafkan aku karena tak sopan tidak memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu pada kalian.

Namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Central Saint Martins College of Arts and Design perancis.

Mungkin semua akan mengira bahwa aku adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa namun yang pindah dari Central Saint Martins College of Arts and Design ke universitas SMe Universitas, namun sebenernya aku adalah seorang pencuri yang mengincar 5 batu permata paling indah di dunia yaitu:

Shapier marine

Kristal Crown

Aqua Ruby

Emerlad mermaid

dan terkahir raven heart (onyx legend heart).

Ya aku adalah Black Rose shine atau bila di terjemahkan tidak lain adalah mawar hitam kematian namun banyak ang menyangka bahwa arti dari nama yang kupakai adalah Cahaya mawar hitam, arti shine yang aku ambil bukan dari bahasa inggris namun dari bahasa jepang yang artinya mati/kematian.

Aku mencuri atau mengincar 5 batu itu bukan karena aku miskin dan membutuhkan uang, tidak bukan seperti itu aku mencuri karena aku membutuhkan ke 5 batu itu untuk satu tujuan, satu tujuan yang tak dapat ku ungkapkan sekarang.

Aku sangat membutuhkan ke 5 batu itu, sebenarnya aku bisa saja sih membeli batu-batu itu dengan harga tinggi namun para kebanyakan kolektor yang memiliki baru itu tak mau jika batu mereka itu dibeli dengan harga tinggi sekalipun dan oh keberadaan ke 5 batu itu menyebar di seluruh dunia aku sudah mendapatkan 4 batu dari 5 batu yang kuincar, ke empat batu itu masing-masing aku dapatkan di Perancis (Aqua ruby), Jepang (Emerlad mermaid), India (Shapier merine), Neverland (Kristal crown) dan satu batu terakhir Onyx heart atau Onyx legend heart yang belum kudapatkan ada di korea negara asalku.

Sudah sepertinya perkenalanku.

Kini aku berjalan masuk memasuki gedung tinggi itu tujuanku adalah lantai 4 dimana ruang rektor berada.

Aku menunggu lift sekitar 5 menit, ketika semua orang yang ada di lift keluar aku segera saja masuk dan langsung menekan tombol angka 4.

saat berada di lantai 2 pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang aku akui tampan namun terlihat dingin, ya sudahlah aku tak peduli.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jaejoong POV end (Normal POV)<span>_**

* * *

><p>Ting...<p>

Pintu lift yang dinaiki oleh Jaejoong terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan mata dinginya.

Pria itu masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong, ia menekan tombol lantai 7.

Jaejoong tak beitu mempedulikanya hingga tanpa sengaja ia milirik kearah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan mendapatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebuah batu berwarna hitam berbentuk hati yang sangat indah, memang tak terlalu jelas namun ia yakin bahwa batu itu adalah Raven heart (onyx legend heart) batu yang ia cari.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu pada Jaejoong.

"Akh, _aniyo_" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersentak namun langsung kembali seperti semula lagi tak acuh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yunho POV<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ada masalah?" tanyaku saat melihat bahwa namja cantik yang berada disebelahku terus memperhatikanku, err ani bukan aku tapi kalungku.<p>

"Akh, _aniyo_" jawabanya agak tersentak dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku lagi.

Sebeneranya aku dapat saja membaca pikiranya namun entah kenapa aku tak dapat membaca pikiranya, apa mungkin dia...

Ting...

Lift sampai di lantai empat pria cantik yang tadi di sebelahku segera keluar dari sana, saat keluar aku dapat melihat bahwa namja cantik itu sedikit meliriku, ia tersenyum simpul.

Aku mematung, entah kenapa jantungku yang sebenarnya telah mati kini berdetak dengan kencang aku melirik kalung batuku dan bingo.

Kalungku bersinar begitu terang Onyx legend heart pemberian ibuku bersinar terang.

'apa mungkin laki-laki tadi adalah soulmeteku?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yunho POV end (Normal<em>**_ POV)__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong keluar dari ruang rektor dengan didampingi seorang dosen perempuan yang amat sangat centil yang membuat Jaejoong gerah dengan segala celoteh aneh dan gajenya.<p>

Jaejoong dan dosen centil yang diketahui bernama Go Ahra pun memasuki lift tujuan mereka adalah lantai tujuh dimana ruang kelas Jaejoong untuk pertama adalah di lantai 7.

Kini mereka segera keluar dari lift menuju ruang kelas Jaejoong.

Dosen Ahra pertama kali masuk, Jaejoong mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Pagi Semua!" Sapanya dengan gaya sok imut.

"Pagi.." Jawab malas para mahasiswa.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid ganteng dari universitas terkemuka perancis Central Saint Martins College of Arts and Design, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Jaejoong_ sshi_" Ahra memberi senyuman termanis yang terlihat memuakan dimata para Mahasiswa, Reader dan Author.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, pindahan dari Central Saint Martins College of Arts and Design jadi mohon bantuanya." Jaejoong menunduk tanda perkenalan.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk dibangku paling ujung dekat jendela itu.." Ahra menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di paling belakang.

"Terimakasih Dosen Go" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk lagi dan segera berjalan menuju bangkunya namun sebelum itu, ketika ia melewati Ahra ia membisikan sesuatu.

"Dosen Go, jika anda ingin tahu aku adalah seorang..Gay"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melangkah menuju bangkunya dengan ringan, berbeda dengan dosen go atau ahra yang kini terpaku tak percaya, kejadian barusan sama dengan kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

'Oh God... 2 orang yang aku taksir adalah gay' Ratap Ahra yang seketika itu langsung pingsan ditempat dan dapat pertolongan dari Mahasiswa yang simpatik.

Jaejoong terus berjalan tak menghiraukan bahwa dosen Go kini pingsan dan sedang diseret #plak di bopong menuju klinik.

Senyuman Jaejoong semakin lebar ketika ia mendapati bahwa orang yang ia temui di lift yang memiliki batu terakhir yang diincarnya kini duduk depanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaejoong POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Oh God, aku sedang beruntung orang yang memiliki batu itu duduk didepanku.<p>

Aku tersenyum dan langsung duduk di bangkuku dan sebelum itu aku menunjukan senyum termanisku pada pria tampan dengan tatapan mata musangnya itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tak sekalipun aku memperhatikan dosen yang kuperhatikan justru pria tampan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bak musang.

Aku bukan hanya tertarik dengan wajah tampanya namun aku juga tertarik dengan 'benda' yang ada dan melekat di leher jenjangnya, ya Onyx legend heart, batu terakhir yang harus kumiliki namun sepertinya tak sulit untuk mendapatkanya aku tinggal tahu rumahnya karena sepertinya oarang yang kini ada didepanku adalah orang yang 'biasa saja' dalam artian dia tak memiliki kekayaan yang berlebihan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaejoong POV end (Normal POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yunho sedari tadi memang menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong jika tidak salah<em> namja<em>Cantik yang ternyata adalah soulmatenya.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong tersenyum padanya dengan manis.

Yunho hanya melengos dan tak peduli walaupun Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

'ck ini menyebalkan, jantungku tak mau menuruti perintah otaku' batinya menggerutu

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skip time (waktu istirahat)<span>**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam kantung hitam miliknya dengan riang.<p>

ia sekali-kali melirik kearah Yunho yang juga sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yunho yang akan segera berdiri.

"Hai aku Jaejoong...kita tadi bertemu di lift" Jaejoong to the point ia memasang senyum manisnya.

"Yunho." Jawab Yunho amat sangat singkat sambil berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang terpaku karena diacuhkan oleh pria berkulit tan itu.

'Ya apa-apaan sih dia? masa aku lagi ngomong malah langsung pergi' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati, ia lalu melangkah menyusul Yunho yang telah berjalan meningalkannya.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar dong..ha..hah.." Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang entah hanya perasaan JaJoong saja atau emang Yunho berjalan amat sangattt cepat.

Walaupun mendengar Jaejoong yang terengah-engah dan kecapean Yunho malah mempercepat langkahnya yang memang sudah cepat itu.

'Bruk..'

Jaejoong terjatuh karena cape mengejar Yunho.

Yunho berbalik dan betapa kagetnya melihat Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas, ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh terduduk.

"Ck, kau tak apa? untuk apa kau menyusulku?" tanya Yunho dingin dengan pandangan tajamnya ia menatap Jaejoong namun ia juga berjongkok (?) di depan Jaejoong.

"Ha-ha..hah...aku ingin bicara denganmu, itu hah..saja" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap lekat mata musang Yunho dengan mata bening dan besarnya.

"Oke baiklah kau ingin bicara apa? aku tak punya banyak waktu.." Ujar Yunho sambil melihat jendela di koridor yang menampilkan awan mendung yang sebentar lagi akan cerah.

"Hmmm rumahmu dimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan innocentnya.

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tak penting-menurutnya- dari Jaejoong.

"Hanya karena itu kau mengejarku? hanya karena ingin tahu dimana rumahku?" Suara dingin dan datar Yunho bertambah satu oktav.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata polosnya.

'Oh god, tuhan yang telah mengutuku menjadi makhluk seperti ini, aku benci padamu kenapa setelah kau buat aku menjadi makhluk penyuka darah kini kau juga membuat aku mempunyai soulmate yang polos seperti ini? dan juga kenapa kau membuat aku menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?' batin-ratap- Yunho dengan amat sangat.

"Hah.. apakha itu penting?" Yunho berdiri dari jongkoknya sambil -berniat- pergi.

"hmm iya.." lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggangguk dengan polos.

"Hutan disebelah kampus ini...silahkan cari jika bisa." Jawab siingkat Yunho dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menyeringai senang berbeda dengan tatapan polosnya tadi.

'Kau memang aktor yang hebat Kim Jaejoong ah tidak Black Rose S' batin Jaejoong.

"Yunnie...bisa kau bantu gendong aku? kakiku sakit" Seru Jaejoong pada Yunho yang telah meninggalkanya agak jauh.

"Memangnya aku peduli? dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku Yunnie? girly sekali..." cibir Yunho walaupun ia berkata seperti itu ia sedikit menoleh dan berhenti.

"Huwa!Yunnie! Kau jahat!bantu aku..!" Rajuk-teriak- Jaejoong sambil melemparkan sebelah sepatunya yang langsung mengenai belakang kepala Yunho.

Yunho berbalik cepat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya, memang sih tidak sakit mengingat dia adalah vampier.

Yunho mengambil sepatu itu sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong yang nyengir lebar.

Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong dengan cepat -sangat cepat- membuat Jaejoong tersentak karena Yunho yang tiga detik lalu ada di depanya yang berjarak 100 meter lebih kini telah ada di hadapan matanya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Kim Jaejoong jangan bersikap bahwa kau telah mengenalku lama.." geram Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang rendah yang bisa membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Mian.." Jaejoong meminta maaf yang kali ini dilakukanya dengan tulus, ia berusaha berdiri, memang sih dia tadi akting tapi soal kakinya yang terkilir itu **BUKAN AKTING**! Dia memang terkilir dan kakinya membiru.

Ketika akan berdiri ia terjatuh lagi. Memang dia adalah seorang Black Rose Shine namun sifat aslinya adalalah manja, dan kekanankan.

"Ck, kau sangat menyusahkan.." Ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Ya! jangan menggendongku seperti putri! aku ini namja ! gendong di belakang saja!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Ck..kau banyak protes.." Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dan berjongkok.

Jaejoong langsung saja naik kepunggung Yunho.

"Huft Yunnie? aku berat tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka berjalan menuju tangga, entah kenapa Yunho malah ingin turun melalui tangga daripada lift.

"Tidak, kau ringan untuk ukuran Namja." Jawab jujur Yunho.

Jaejoong menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Yunho. 'Dingin, namun nyaman' batin Jaejoong ia seperti sudah mengenal namja dingin ini sangat lama.

Tak terasa Jaejoong tertidur di gendongan Yunho.

"Yunho tersenyum ketika ia merasakan deru nafas teratur jaejoong.

'Sebaiknya aku bawa anak ini kemana ya? aku tak tahu dimana letak rumahnya' batin Yunho.

* * *

><p>Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya bulan mengenai matanay.<p>

'Dimana ini?' batin Jaejoong, ia menatap sekeliling.

ruangan yang diyakini kamar tidur ini begitu gelap hanya lili dan sinar bulan yang menjadi penerang.

ia mengedarkan pandangan.

arsitektur ruang tidur ini bergaya victori lama yang begit elegan dan mewah.

Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah lukisan besar disana.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pria tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

ia tahu pria itu dia adalah Yunho.

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

Hallo author kembali lagi! tahu gak sih? tadi hape gw dirazia ama guru inggris gw yang sok cantik dan sok imut mirip ahra! demi tuhan tahu apa yang ia lakukan denga hape gw? ia menghapus **SEMUA** catat** S****EMUA** foto-foto YunJae yang udah gw dapatin dengan amat sangat bersusah payah! Sumpah gw pengen banget tadi benturi kepalanya ketembok! dan dia bilang gini "**apa-apan ini? kenapa kamu mengoleksi foto-foto gay yang menjijikan seperti ini? saya akan menghapus**** semuanya"** sumpah gw janji ama diri gw sendiri bakal ngubah tuh guru centil jadi Fujoshi! biar tahu rasa!

Maaf gw jadi curcol dan oh ya! gw juga kemarin-kemarin jadi seorang stalker karena kemarin waktu di BSM gw ngeliat orang yang mirip banget Hankyung dan deng..deng setelah perjuangan panjang gw! akhirnya gw tahu siapa nama, sekolah dan tempat tinggal dia. nih gw kasih tahu ya.

Namanya

sekolah di SMAN 7 bandung

Anak kelas 11 ips (kalo gak salah)

gw sebenrnya dapetin nopenya juga cuman gak bakal gw kasih tahu hehe..ouya mohon review ya? **


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! gw update cepet nih! yups, gw update cepat kerena hari ini gw gak skull...males #dijewermum. iya gue bolos, maksudnya gw gak skull gw ke sekolah cmn gak ikut belajar gw sembunyi diatap hehe #Janganditiru.

gw gak bisa bales review satu-satu, gw cuman mau sedikit jawab reviewnya aja ya?

Ada yang nayanya ini cerita naik rating gak? hmmm sesuai reader aja deh hehe..

Bener gak ada yang mirip Hankyung? Bener dan seriusan! gw ngeliat dia di BSM akhirnya gw ngikutin dia selama 3 hari dan akhirnya tahu nama, dan tempat dia sekolah juga nopenya, dia cakep mirip han gege dengan gaya rambut ketika han gege di suju M cuman bedanya dia lebih kurus tapi tetep aja hansamu!.

Apakah Yunho tidak terpikat dengan darah Jaejoong? dia tertarik cuman dapat nahan gitu, apalagi darah jaekan harum banget! haha

Apakah Jaejoong kuliahnya pindah-pindah? Yups JJ kuliahnya pindah-pindah.

Dan buat yang nanya apakah Yunho itu asalnya manusia jawabanya adalah iya sekitar 300 tahun lalu si Yunho adalah manusia.

Apa yang menyebabkan JJ jadi Black Rose Shine? hanya satu tujuanya yang di chap kemarin itu, aslinya JJ itu polos dan baik ia mencuri hanya kerena itu.

oceh udahkan tuh gw bales walaupun gak satu-satu, thx buat yang review saya sangat senang ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Beautifull Thief<strong>

**Pair : YunJae only.**

**Author : Laven agrava gaciall 134 & Jiji Yunjae 4ever**

**Summary** : _Jung Yunho terjerat pesona 'kecantikan' seorang pencuri yang tak lain adalah Mahasiswa baru satu fakultasnya Kim Jaejoong atau dalam dunia hitam ia dikenal dengan nama Black Rose Shine (Mawar Hitam kematian)_  
><em>Ya begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Jaejoong, sang beautifull thief kita juga terpesona dengan ketampanan dan mata musang Yunho, namun dibalik ketampanan dan tajamnya tatapan Yunho, Yunho menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar bahwa ia adalah seorang atau makhluk terkutuk bernama vampire.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prev Chap<strong>_

_Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya bulan mengenai matanay._

_'Dimana ini?' batin Jaejoong, ia menatap sekeliling._

_ruangan yang diyakini kamar tidur ini begitu gelap hanya lili dan sinar bulan yang menjadi penerang._

_ia mengedarkan pandangan._

_arsitektur ruang tidur ini bergaya victori lama yang begitu elegan dan mewah._

_Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah lukisan besar disana._

_Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pria tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya._

_ia tahu pria itu dia adalah Yunho.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kim Jaejoong POV <strong>_

Aku menatap lukisan bergambar Yunho dengan penuh minat.

Aku menyukai lukisan ini, lukisan yang seperti begitu hidup ini. Yunho dalam lukisan ini terasa sangat nyata mata musangnya begitu tajam.

Aku menyentuh lukisan itu. lembut, ya rasa lembut yang aku rasakan ketika menyentuh lukisan itu.

Tak terasa bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus.

Kenapa aku tersenyum tulus seperti ini untuk namja yang tak aku kenal? aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aneh, ya aneh aku merasa nyaman ketika menatap wajah dingin itu, aku seperti familiar dengan wajah dingin dengan tatapan mata musang itu.

Ada apa dengan diriku? aku mendekati Yunho hanya untuk mengambil kalung itu tepatnya batu itu Onyx Legend Heart itu bukan untuk yang lain.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan lukisan itu, aku keluar dari kamar tidur yang aku yakini kamar tidur Yunho.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar itu, suasana yang aku dapatkan adalah suasana mewah, sepertinya rumah ini begitu mewah karena terlihat dari arsitekturnya yang begitu mewah namun elegan.

Aku menuruni tangga, tujuanku adalah mencari Yunho.

Aku sampai di ruangan yang aku yakini ruang tengah itu, ruang tenah ini sama mewah dan luasnya seperti ruangan lain di rumah ini namun anehnya ruang tengah ini tak mempunyai Televisi atau apapun.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri rumah itu lagi.

Aku masuk ke suatu ruangan yang ternyata dapur, disana aku melihat Yunho yang sedang tertidur dengan terduduk, laptop dan kertas berserakan di sekitarnya.

Aku mendekatinya, menatap wajah tertidur Yunho yang terlihat bagai malaikat itu.

Aku merasakan aku tersenyum lagi.

'Ada apa denganku? kenapa aku tersenyum tulus lagi untuk namja ini?' batinku namun aku tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho yang tertidur pulas.

Aku mengelus pipi halusnya. Tidak. tanganku bergerak sendiri! kenapa ini? kenapa aku nyaman menatap wajah kecilnya ini? kenapa aku..

Kurasakan Yunho bergerak- gerak, aku segera menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

Ia bergerak dan mengangkat wajahnya, ia sedikit mengerjap saat melihat wajahku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada suara dinginya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jaejoong POV end ( Yunho POV)<br>_**

* * *

><p>Aku merasakan kehadiran Jaejoong di dapur ini, aku segera pura-pura tertidur.<p>

Ia datang menghampiriku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia terus menatapku dengan intens, ya ia menatapku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? apakah kalian lupa aku adalah vampier?

Ia menyuntuh kulit dinginku dengan lembut selembut kulit tanganya.

Nyaman. perasaan itulah yang aku rasakan ketika kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Aku sedikit bergerak karena sentuhanya membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Ia menarik tanagnya aku segera saja bangun ya dengan sedikit berakting bahwa aku baru saja bangun dari tidur padahal sudah lebih dari 300 tahun aku tak tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku dengan nada suara dingin.

Ia tersenyum manis, oh god! demi apapun juga... Akan kuakui jika Jaejoong sedang tersenyum ia terlihat mempesona dan cantik.

"Ya... harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kaukan juga baru bangun" Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Ha~ apa ia tak sadar bahwa rumah ini tak berpenrangan ya? apa ia tak merasakan bahwa rumah ini begitu dingin?

Aku hanya berdecak untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Oh ya Yunnie? kau tinggal disini sendiri?" tanyanya dengan masih tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan Hyungku dan suaminya.."Jawabku, ya memang aku tinggal dengan Hyungku yang bernama Jung Heechul atau sekarang bernama Tan Heechul karena ia telah menikah dengan Tan Hankyung.

"Oh... ah ya hehe Yunnie, kau punya makanan tidak? aku lapar.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"Ck...kau menyusahkan saja.." aku berdecak untuk entah kesekian kalinya.

Aku beranjak dari duduku dan berjalan menuju dapur yang cukup luas yang hanya pernah dipakai oleh Han-gege (panggilan Hankyung) untuk memasak nasi goreng beijingnya.

Aku membuka Kulkas dan melihat isinya.

Ramen, Tomat, ayam, bawang merah dan bawang bombay, jus jeruk, dan susu.

Aku berbalik.

"Hanya ada bahan mentah dan aku tak dapat memasak.." Ucapku datar pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis -lagi-, ia menghampiriku.

"Tenang saja! aku bisa masak kok.." Ucapnya riang, aku hanya dapat mengangguk dan membiarkan dia mengacak-acak kulkasku.

Oh ya, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku punya bahan makanan padahal aku Vampier? aku adalah vampier namun vampier juga makan selain darah tentu saja, karena kami berbaur dengan manusia kami tak ingin dicurigai karena tak makan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yunho POV End ( Normal POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mulai aksi masaknya, pertama-tama ia mengiris bawang merah dan bawang bombay. dan seterusnya. (author bego masak jadi gak tahu lagi mian)<p>

**30 menit kemudian.**

Dua piring nasi goreng spesial yang tercium wangi terhidang di meja makan.

Yunho hanya bengong dan kagum tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong dapat memasak.

"Yups..silahkan dicicipi!" Seru Jaejoong senang.

"Aku yakin rasanya pasti tidak enak.." Sinis Yunho padahal hatinya bilang sebaliknya.

"Ya.. kaukan belum memakanya jadi jangan berkomentar dulu!" Protes Jaejoong sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

Yunho dengan wajah yang masih stoic mulai memakan nasi goreng itu.

ia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

'Enak lebih enak dari nasi goreng Han-gege' batin Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Lumayan" Jawab singkat Yunho, berbeda dengan hatinya yang bilang ' ini sangat enak!'

Sesaat mereka terdiam dan menikmati makanan mereka.

"Aku pulang Yun!" Sebuah suara merdu memecah keheningan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

2 orang namja yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan masuk kedapur.

"Heechul hyung.." sapa Yunho.

"Wah siapa ini Yunho? kekasihmu?" Tanya laki-laki tampan yang diketahui bernama Tan Hankyung.

Yunho menaikan alisnya, 'ck mereka bersandiwara rupanya. pura-pura tak kenal Jaejoong' batinya.

"Dia temanku gege, kenalkan dia Jaejoong Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadi duduk berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Oh... begitu.." acuh Heechul yang malah berjalan menuju Yunho dan memakan nasi goreng milik Yunho.

"Hankyung imnida.. dan itu dia Heechul 'istri' sekaligus kakak Yunho." Hankyung menunjuk Heechul yang sedang adu mulut dengan Yunho karena memakan nasi goreng milik Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Ya Hyung! kau ini main makan saja! itu miliku!" Protes Yunho sambil menatap Heechul tajam.

"Hannie! Aku ingin nasi goreng seperti Yunho!' Heechul bergelayut manja pada Hankyung yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahukan Heenim? aku hanya dapat memasak nasi goreng beijing." Hankyung memberi senyum sejuta wattnya pada 'istrinya' itu.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin itu! akukan sedang ngidam.." Rajuk Heechul.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mendengarnya membelalakan mata, ngidam? jadi Heechul hamil?

"Akh, masih ada sebagian, apakah Heechul-hyung mau?" tawar Jaejoong.

Heechul hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas.

"ambilkan aku Hannie.." Manja Heechul lagi.

Hankyung mengangguk dan mengambilkan Heechul nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong yang memang masih ada untuk satu porsi.

"Ini.." Hankyung memberikan piring berisi nasi goreng pada Heechul yang sudah duduk di tempat duduk Jaejoong yang dari tadi memang belum kembali duduk.

"Suapin.." Heechul kembali menunjukan sifat manjanya.

'Ya ampun! kakak dan adik sama saja! sama-sama dingin!' batin kesal Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong shi jika kau berpikir aku aku menyebalkan silahkan kau pergi dari rumah ini" Ucap Datar Heechul.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong cengok.

"Mian..aku tak berpikir begitu saja hanya.." Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin berjalan kearah Heechul memekik karena tanganya menyenggol gelas, ia hendak membersihkan pecahan gelas itu ketika tanganya tak sengaja tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ndus...ndus..

Heechul yang mencium bau darah langsung berubah matanya menjadi merah.

Hankyung yang tahu akan perubahan mata Heechulpun memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong dan mengobati lukanya agar tak mengeluarkan darah yang dapat memancing Yunho dan Heechul berubah, jika Yunho masih dapat menahan berbeda dengan Heechul yang dalam keadaan mengandung tak dapat menahan hasratnya akan darah.

"Jaejoong ayo ikut aku untuk mengobati luka itu." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar dari dapur.

"Heenim, chagia," Hankyung membelai rambut pirang Heechul dengan lembut dan sayang.

Heechul yang telah terhipnotis karena mencium wangi darah itu menatap dingin Hankyung.

Kalian pasti bingung mengapa Heechul bisa berubah kepribadian begitu.

Heechul adalah pemilik darah AB yang mempunyai moody yang exstrem dan itu berpengaruh saat ia berubah menadi Vampier, ia akan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dan langsung berubah lagi ketika sikap buasnya berakhir.

"Minum darahku.." Hankyung menyodorkan lehernya pada Heechul, Heechul yang sikap buasnya terbangun langsung saja meminum darah Hankyung.

**Sementara itu Jaejoong dan Yunho.**

"Aww...bisakah kau lembut sedikit?" Protes Jaejoong ketika Yunho membalut lukanya dengan plester.

Yunho hanya memandang tajam Jaejoong, sebenernya ia telah merasa haus dan harus segera meminum darah namun mau bagaimana lagi? ia kini sedang mengurus Jaejoong yang ceroboh -menurutnya-.

Yunho bangkit dari berdirinya, ia hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong namun...

Dukk... 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya sebenernya gaka ada dalam skenario bahwa bakal ada Hankyung tadinya sih pengenya Siwon eh ternyata gw jadi terpengaruh sama Han-gege KW itu aha... mmmoga suka aja deh ^^<p>

Pliss review! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo gw balik bawa FF A Beauthifull Thief And A Handsome Vampier Chap 3 nih sbelumnya gw mau jawab dulu pertanyaan reader nih hehe ...

Rose : Yunho gak ngegigit Jae kok tenang aja hehe, baca Chap ini dan bakal tahu deh ^^

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : Pendek ya? sorry hehe ^^, naek Rating? gak janji deh kalo nggak banyak yang req selain itu gw juga gak bisa bikin NC jujur deh ^^

Rosa Damascena : Baca chap ini dan kamu bakal tahu hehe (gak enak waktu bilang 'kamu' hehe)

JungJi KyungIn : oke deh nanti gw jelasin, baca terus ya?

ryu cassie : hehe gak papakan di TBC biar penasaran hehe baca terus! M-preg? tergantung reader deh

The : ngakak baca koment kamu, iya sih kalo misalnya udah ketemu tuh huruf dan lagi asiknya baca pasti enek nih gw update walaupun gak kilat

ELF : aku kan terinspirasi dari Twilight jadi ya jadi gini deh, mereka mirip ya? hehe alasan Jae nyuri tuh adalah... baca aja deh hehe yang pasti gak ada yang nyuruh... Chulliekan lagi hamil jadi gak bisa ngendaliin dirinya..

Jijilockets lope yunjae : thx baca terus ya?

Freestyle : nih udah diterusin... review ya? ^^

Anonim : nih udah lanjut baca ya? gak kuat apa? gak kuat buat bikin mereka NC an ya? *nanya dengan polosnya #kabur

Enno KimLee : iya gw juga mau digigit kalo misalnya vampiernya seganteng Yunho hehe ^^, baca beberapa chap selanjutnya dan bakal ketemu deh tujuan Jae nyuri batu-batu itu, sebenernya setiap batu punya satu kegunaan khusus untuk sang pemilik ... ups kelepasan deh itu tuh cluenya ^^ batu punya Yunho itu aadalah batu special dan hanya milik vampier darah murni keluarga Jung .

* * *

><p>Chap 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww...bisakah kau lembut sedikit?" Protes Jaejoong ketika Yunho membalut lukanya dengan plester.<p>

Yunho hanya memandang tajam Jaejoong, sebenernya ia telah merasa haus dan harus segera meminum darah namun mau bagaimana lagi? ia kini sedang mengurus Jaejoong yang ceroboh -menurutnya-.

Yunho bangkit dari berdirinya, ia hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong namun...

Dukk...

* * *

><p>Yunho terjatuh dan menindih Jaejoong, mata mereka saling menatap. Terpaku.<p>

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

'Tak kusangka bahwa Jaejoong sangat cantik seperti ini'

'Di lihat dari dekat Yunho ternyata tampan ya?'

Oke kalian pasti penasarankan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mari kita flashback dulu beberapa saat lalu...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Yunho bangkit dari berdirinya dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh Jaejoong dengan cukup keras, ia yang tak siapun akhirnya terjatuh menimpa Jaejoong yang tadi menariknya.<p>

"a..Apa yang.."

* * *

><p>Flashback off<p>

* * *

><p>Mereka masih saja terdiam tak berniat untuk mengubah posisinya hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.<p>

"Ehem..ehem, apakah kalian ingin melakukan hal senonoh dirumah ini?"Ucap tajam suara merdu yang mengintrupsi mereka.

Yunho langsung saja berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat ia kesal karena salah tingkah.

Jaejoong langsung duduk dan pura-pura mengaduh sakit karena tanganya.

"Sudahlah Chullie...Jangan mengganggu mereka.." Ucap Hankyung pada Heechul yang hanya ditanggapi dengan manyunya bibir pink Heechul.

"Oh ya Hyung Jaejoong akan menginap disini bolehkan?" Tanya Yunho pada HanChul couple sebenanya sih Yunho tak harus meminta ijin pada kedua hyungnya itu jika ingin Jaejoong menginap namun... pertanyaan itu sebenarnya adalah isyarat agar Hankyung tak membiarkan Heechul lepas kendali.

"Tentu saja tapi sebaiknya Jaejoong tidur denganmu Yunho, memang masih banayak kamar yang kosong namun belum dibersihkan.." Ucap Hankyung sembari tersenyum

"Err, Terimakasih Hankyung-hyung" Jaejoong menunduk tanda teimakasih yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hankyung.

"Ayo ikut aku Jaejoong.." Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa diringgalkan langsung mengikuti Yunho setelah membungkuk sekali lagi.

Setelah kepergian YunJae, Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan serius.

"Hannie apakah kau merasakan aura ini?" Tanya Heehul To The Point pada Hankyung.

"Ya, aku merasakanya namun sepertinya ia tak berniat apapun, namja aneh itu mungkin hanya merndukan sepupunya.." Ucap Hankyung tenang.

"Tapi kalo ia mencium wangi darah Namja cantik menyebalkan itu, itu akan sangat berbahaya, namja babo itu pasti tak akan kuat menahanya" Heechul terlihat khawatir walaupun raut khawatirnya lebih didominasi rasa kesal.

"Namja Cantik menyebalkan? Heenim kau merasa Jaejoong telah mengalahkanmu dalam kecantikan hingga kau bersikap ketus begitu?" Hankyung menggoda Heechul.

Heechul hanya diam, ia tak berniat membahas namja-cantik-menyebalkan-itu.

"Kau lebih cantik dari dia Heenim _Chagia _" Rayu Hankyung yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari Heechul.

"Jangan merayuku.." Ucap Heechul yang menunduk menutupi wajah memerahnya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat Heechul-**nya** tersipu malu.

* * *

><p><strong>At Yunho's Bedroom <strong>

* * *

><p>"err Yunnie, aku baru sadar kenapa rumahmu ini tak ada lampunya ya? kenapa hanya terdapat obor?" Tanya Jaejoong saat merela baru sampai di kamar Yunho.<p>

'Astaga tak kusangka bocah ini baru menyadari bahwa rumah ini tak berpenerangan...' Yunho seketika Sweetdrop

"Ck Heechul-hyung tak begitu menyukai terang.." Jawab Yunho jujur, memang Heechul tak pernah suka dengan terang, selain karena ia adalah vampier fakta lainya adalah lampu menurutnya membuat boros pengeluaran.

"Oh.." Jaejoong mengagguk tanda mengerti.

"Ini sudah sanagt malam, lebih baik kau tidur besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yunho hendak keluar dari kamar ketika Jaejoong menahan tanganya.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Yunho kesal, ia sudah haus sekali ingin minum darah namun Jaejoong sellalu menahanya.

"Err..itu bisakah kau tetap disini? jujur aku tak terlalu suka gelap.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut-takut.

"Aku ingin mengambil minum, hanya sebentar" Ucap Yunho dingin sambil berlalu.

Blam

Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras, membuat Jaejoong agak kaget.

"Huft, Menyebalkan!" Gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar Yunho.

Dikamar Yunho banyak sekali lukisan dan barang-barang antik.

"Wuah rumah ini seperti istana kerajaan pada masa lalu di inggris"

Jaejoong kembali melihat-lihat arsitektur dan juga barang-barang Yunho.

Ketika sampai di meja belajar Yunho, Jaejoong tertarik dengan sebuah buku berwarna kuning gading.

Ia mengambilnya dan membuka-buka buku itu.

Buku itu adalah sebuah jurnal seorang Jung Yunho ternyata.

_12 Desember 200xx_

_hari ini adalah hari yang tak akan kulupakan ketika aku pertama kalinya memiliki teman, ia seorang namja yang menyenangkan walaupun pervert dan pabo, ya walaupun tak sepabo Yesung namun tetap saja ia..._

* * *

><p>Yunho yang telah puas meminum darah dari gudang penyimpanan khusus darah, segera saja kembali kekamarnya.<p>

saat ia ada beberapa langkah lagi dari kamarnya ia merasakan aura vampier lain dari arah kamarnya.

'Jangan-jangan..' pikiirnya dengan secepat kilat ia berlari kekamarnya.

Brak..

Pintu langsung didobrak oleh Yunho, mata Yunho kini terlihat merah menandakan ia sedang berada dalam mode vampier.

Di Kamanya terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut hitam dan jas hitam tengah membelai lemut pipi seorang namja lain yang tengah terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Ck, Kenapa kau kesini? tumben.." Mata Yunho yang tadinya merah seketika berubah lagi menjadi cokelat.

"Tadinya aku ingin menemuimu namun ketika merasakan aura manusia aku kesini dan menemukan namja cantik ini disini tertidur.." Ucap Namja dengan bleaxer hitam itu sambil mengusap bibir atas Jaejoong -namja yang terbaring-

"Ada apa mencariku Yesung-hyung?" Tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya entah kenapa merasa panas ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong dibelai lembut oleh sepupunya itu.

"Hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau sudah menemukan _Soulmate_mu, tapi ternyata kau sudah menemukanya."

Yesung -namja berblazer - sambil berjalan kearah Yunho, ketika sampai di dekat Yunho ia langsung menepuk punggu Yunho sambil membisikan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, ia terbangun karena merasa haus.<p>

'mm ini dimana ya?' pikirnya linglung karena belum terlalu sadar.

'ah ya, aku dirumahnya Yunho' Jaejoong ingin segera beranjak bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar itu ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik tangan itu.

'Yunho'

Ya tangan kekar itu milik Yunho, milik seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menggenggam tanagn Yunho bermaksud untuk memindahkan tangan itu.

'Dingin'

* * *

><p>Jaejoong POV<p>

* * *

><p>'Dingin' tangan Yunho sangat dingin seperti es.<p>

Aku menggenggam erat tangan itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan tenang dan nyaman ketika aku menggenggam tangan dingin ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya melihat tangan kekar Yunho, sekarang melihat wajah Tampan Yunho, wajah tertidurnya begitu damai berbeda sekali dengan saat ia bangun, ia begitu dingin.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku yang satunya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kecil Yunho.

'Tampan.' Harus kuakui bahwa seorang Jung Yunho sangat tampan saat ia tertidur walaupun memang saat ia terbangun Yunho juga tetap keren dan ganteng.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong POV End (Yunho POV)<p>

* * *

><p>Kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan dinginku, aku yang tadi hanya pura-pura tidur dengan memejamkan mataku sedikit mengintip siapa orang yang menggenggam tanagnku.<p>

'Jaejoong'

Ya orang itu adalah Jaejoong namja cantik yang cerewet yang sayangnya adalah soulmateku.

Ia menggenggam tanagnku dengan erat, dapat kurasakan tangnya sangat halus dan hangat.

Tanganya yang satu lagi yang tak menggengam tanganku menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahku.

'Nyaman' Itulah yang kurasakan ketika Jaejoong membelai wajahku.

* * *

><p>Yunho POV End<p>

* * *

><p>Malam itu Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap Yunho, melupakan tujuanya untuk mencuri kalung Yunho.<p>

* * *

><p>Esok Harinya (kamar Yunho)<p>

* * *

><p>Sedikit matahari menyinari kamar Yunho yang tidak tertutup gorden.<p>

Jaejoong menggeliat dan mebuka matanya perlahan.

'Oh apakah aku tertidur tadi malam?' Batinya.

'Uh punggungku pegal sekali'

Ya bagaimana tidak pegal jika dalam waktu 4 jam lebih kau duduk dengan menyandar pada belakang tempat tidur.

'Uh berat,' Batinya -lagi- ketika Jaejoong merasakan pahanya -kakinya- terasa berat untuk digerakan.

Ia melihat kebwah dan terlihatlah seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Begitu terlihat damai.

Tak terasa bibir plumnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, yang untuk ke- 3 kalinya dalam waktu 1 hari kurang.

'Tampan, sangat tampan' Jaejoong menyentuh mata musang yang kini terpejam itu.

"ahk.." Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jaejoong terkik geli melihat hal itu.

'umm.." Pelan-pelan mata musang itu terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah wajah terkiki Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Yunho POV<p>

* * *

><p>Pelan-pelan mataku terbuka pemandanga pertama yang aku lihat adalah Jaejoong yang terkiki geli.<p>

Astaga, apakah aku tidur?

Tidak salahkah aku tertidur?

Setelah 300 tahun aku tak tertidur, kali ini aku tidur? Tak dapat kupercaya.

Aku segera bangun dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

Aku menatapnya horor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dingin padanya.

Jaejoong yang tadi terkikik langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Cantik'

Eh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Cantik? mustahil, ia tak cantik.

"Huft, aku tak melakukan apapun aku hanya tertawa karena wajah tidurmua yang tam.. lucu hehe" Ia tersenyum Gaje ketika mengatakan itu.

Aku menatapanya tajam.

* * *

><p>Yunho POV END (JAEJOONG POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dingin padaku.<p>

"Huft, aku tak melakukan apapun aku hanya tertawa karena wajah tidurmua yang tam.. lucu hehe" aku tersenyum Gaje ketika mengatakan itu.

Huwa apa yang baru saja akan ku katakan tadi? astaga aku hampir saja mengatakan bahwa ?Yunho itu tampan.

'pabbo, pabbo' makiku dalam hati.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, ia pergi kekamar mandi tanpa mengatakan appun padaku.

Deg.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa mencelos (?) melihat hal itu.

Brak.

Kulihat pintu kamar mandi dibanting keras.

Ada apa sih dengan diriku ini? aku bahkan lupa untuk mencuri kalung itu.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar Yunho.

Dari sini terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Matahari yang baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur dan juga pemandangan bunga-bunga lyli yang cantik.

Akub tersenyum melihat hal itu.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong POV end<p>

* * *

><p>Yunho menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasara.<p>

Brak.

Yunho membuka semua bajunya hingga ia _topless._

Yunho menyalakan Shower dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan Shower itu.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menererima siraman shower itu.

Pikiranya penuh dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik yang ternyata adalah soulmatenya. Ia mengakui bahwa jika dirinya bersama dengan Jaejoong ada perasaan nyaman menyelimuti hatinya.

Ia juga senang jika dirinya dapat tidur lagi seperti 300 tahun lalu, ia hanay kaget sehingga refleks berkata kasar pada Jaejoong.

Ia tak membenci Jaejoong, bahkan mungkin ia menyayangi namja cantik itu, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya, ia takut Jaejoong enolak sebagai Soulmatenya, ia takut Jaejoong akan risih dan takut padanya lalu meninggalkanya.

Hingga ia bersikap dingin terhadap Jaejoong.

Yunho mematikan air showernya, mengambil handuk dan memakai celana Jeansnya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan terdiam sesaat saat tak menemukan Jaejoong ada dikamarnya.

Ia telusuri setiap sudut ruang tidurnya itu, hingga pandanganya jatuh pada pintu balkonya yang terbuka menampilkan orang yang sedang ia cari sedang menatap pemandangan dihadapanya.

Yunho berjalan menuju balkon untuk menemui Jaejoong, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan (?) indah seorang kim Jaejoong yang tersiram (?) cahaya matahari pagi dan sedang tersenyum tulus.

Yunho terpaku beberapasaat namun hal itu buyar ketika Jaejoong membalikan badanya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memandangnya.

"Yunnie? Sedang apa disana?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman cerianya yang entah kenapa terasa manis dalam hati Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam sebelum ia berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan melihat pemandangan yang tadi dilihat oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak merasa masalah jika Yunho tak menjawabnya hingga ia putuskan untuk melihat pemandangan itu lagi sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dan melihat hal yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pemandangan matahari terbit itu.

* * *

><p>"Ia telah menemukan Soulmatenya ternyata,"<p>

".."

"Semoga Jaejoong dapat menerima Yunho"

"Yeah, jika tidak maka Yunho akan.."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Mohon Reviewnya ^^<p> 


End file.
